Elizabeth Black and the Sorcerer's Stone
by ElizabethBlack-12
Summary: What if Sirius had a daughter? What if she lived Voldemort's attack with Harry? This is her story told in her POV. Harry x OC eventually (I promise it's a good story, I'm not good with summaries.)


Prologue

Sirius Black's POV

I couldn't think of anything other than getting to Lily and James' on time. There I was, thinking that Elizabeth would be safe there- until I found out that the prophecy was being fulfilled tonight. Voldemort was going to kill my godson- and I couldn't even bare to think about what he was planning to do with my daughter.

I had shifted into my dog form to cover more ground. I panted as I sprinted along the wet pavement. The bland scent of rain filled my nose.

It wasn't long before I came across a familiar silhouette. There was no mistaking that greasy black hair and hooked nose. Before he could notice me, I shifted back into human form. No one knew about my animagus form except James, Lily, Remus and Peter. Even the Ministry doesn't have a tab on me for being one.

"Black," said the figure. He stepped into the glow of the street light. The glare illuminated his cheekbones, yet shadows were casted under his eyes eerily. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Funny you should ask, Snivellus," I countered. "I don't see a reason why I should tell you. Better yet; what do you think you're doing?"

"I have no reason to tell you either," he hissed. I looked at his face carefully. His eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were rather red, yet I didn't question it.

Before I could respond, he walked away, swishing his black cape as he stalked down the sidewalk.

Confused, I wheeled around, shifting back into a dog and finding my way to Lily and James' house. It couldn't have been far away now. Lightning flashed overhead; thunder crackled. The rain picked up again, but only to a rhythmic drizzle.

Soon I was overlooking the house. But something seemed . . . odd. Out of place. I scanned the building from top to bottom. Some windows were broken; the one on the second floor had curtains flying in the wind since the window pane had been shattered. The door also look unkempt; the hinges were bent slightly, so it was propped open at an odd angle.

I quickly slid through the opening and entered cautiously. "James? Lily?" My voice sounded like it didn't belong to me.

There was no answer. I carefully approached the staircase, but my eyes met a terrible sight that still scars me to this day.

James Potter, lying motionless at the top of the stairs. His hazel eyes stared up at the ceiling, glazed-over behind his round glasses. I bolted up the stairs and collapsed to my knees, grabbing at his shoulders.

"James." The name sounded like a strangled gasp in my throat. "James!" I shook him a little. He couldn't be dead. No. I wouldn't believe it. Though his eyes no longer held a mischievous sparkle.

"James!" I was yelling now. "No . . . no! You can't leave me!" Then I was screaming. I screamed until my throat was raw. I was about to start weeping, but no tears came. I went hysterical; cursing, throwing my arms down on the floor.

I thought all hope was lost until I heard a tiny, high-pitched voice. No- there were two of them.

They're alive?!

I immediately stood up and ran into the room parallel to the staircase. My eyes met my daughter's as I bursted in.

She was tear-stained and red-faced, but alive. So was Harry. He looked at me as though I was going to hurt him, but Elizabeth smiled a little and said something that sounded like, "Da!"

I hurried over to the crib and hugged the both of them. "Thank goodness you two are alright," I sighed in relief. I let go of their tiny shoulders to study them. Harry's face was slightly twisted in pain; my eyes scanned the lightning-bolt-shaped wound on his forehead. Elizabeth had the same-shaped wound, but it was under her eye. That cannot be good. I thought. She didn't show any sign of pain, though. She just met my eyes, then stuck her arms out to be held.

I picked the both of them up, hurrying out of the room. I was only at the top of the staircase when I heard, "Sirius?" in a scruffy voice.

I looked down to the door. A huge man called Hagrid stuck his head through it. He looked up at me with his black eyes.

"Hagrid! Hurry, you need to take the children. Take my bike," I pleaded. I was now down on the lower level, walking over to meet him.

"But Sirius, it's yer bike, I can't do that-"

"Yes, you can and you must," I countered. "Please. For me."

"All righ', if yeh insist," Hagrid said, but he still looked unconvinced.

"Thank you," I said, handing the children to him. "Take them to Dumbledore, tell him I said I let you borrow my bike. I have to go," I bursted urgently, then I shifted into my dog form and sprinted off.

I knew that by now the Order must be on the hunt for me, since it was rumored that I had sold James and Lily out to Voldemort. When I knew it was safe, I shifted back into a human, but I stayed in the shadows as much as I could.

"Sirius!" yelled a voice. Startled, I whipped around to see who the voice belonged to.

It was Peter Pettigrew.

"Sirius, how could you?!" he bellowed, hobbling up to me.

"I don't know what you're talking about-" I began, but he cut me off.

He grabbed the collar of my shirt. I pushed him away with my fists, not wanting to cause any trouble. Hatred boiled in his watery blue eyes, but then I watched uncertainly as he pulled up his sleeve. I didn't know what he was doing, until I saw something I would least expect.

It was the Dark Mark.

I was surprised at first that he didn't charge at me. Instead, smiling evilly, he brought out a silver knife that glinted in the moonlight.

"No, Sirius, no! Don't kill me like you did them!" he wailed, but he was still smiling in hysteria at me.

What the bloody hell was he on about?

He sliced off his ring finger swiftly, then howled in pain. I pulled out my wand to defend myself as he brought out his.

I ducked just in time as he blasted a killing curse at me; it bounced off the brick wall behind me instead, but then I yelled, "No!"

There were people around. The curse hit them all, and to my astonishment, they all fell to the ground, dead. They were Muggles, innocent Muggles.

I put my arm against the wall and pressed my forehead against it, starting to crack up. I lost my best friend, and almost my daughter and godson- now twelve different Muggles were killed because of me. I couldn't take it. I was laughing from hysteria; tears formed in the corners of my eyes.

The only thing I could see in my periphery was a rat running away into the darkness, leaving the finger and blade behind.

"Sirius Black," a voice boomed. "You are under arrest for the witnessed murder of twelve muggles and one wizard." People surrounded me, people from the Ministry.

I walked along with them because there was nothing I could do. But then everything came crashing down like a weight on my shoulders. I stopped abruptly.

"What is it?" an irritated voice inquired.

"My . . . my daughter," I stated quietly.

"What of it?"

"Can I see her, one last time?" I croaked.

"No. Keep moving, Black." A hand shoved me forward.

This was it. I was going to Azkaban, and I would never see my daughter again.


End file.
